Konoha's Secret Lovers
by thelastfox
Summary: Naruto is an anbu and loves anko. anko is an anbu and loves naruto what they don't know is that the other is an anbu
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Secret Lover's

Chapter 1

Naruto was happy today was his first day of being an anbu. team 7 had become the best team in konoha. The tsunade had made all three of them anbu after the war. Ever one wanted naruto but naruto always said no to the women. He was the strongest of all ninja in konoha. But naruto had one woman in mind and that woman was anko but little did ether one of them know that they both loved each other. Anko had fall in for naruto when he killed the Akatsuki and saved the ninja world. Hey granny got a mission for me naruto said yes I do you are to go on a six day trip to the hidden sand village. great I hate sand can't you send lee or shino naruto asked? No now go tsuande said. Fine what why am there asked naruto wanting to know his mission . You are there to kill an A rank missing ninja. I'll see you when you get back than Tsunade called to here aid. Yes lady Tsunadeget me mints later cat bring me snake.

Snake you are to go and make sure that fox completes his mission yes hokage sama. after anko left the hokage's office she was wondering who was fox was she knew that fox had just become an anbu less than a week ago. Two days later hokage sama fox has made it to the sand village said the massager . There you are fox was about to kill his target when out of no were snake jumped right in front of him. Dam it you just cost me the kill fox said. Who are you fox asked. I'm snake you partner on this mission. I don't need a partner fox said more than a little pisst. well I'm not really your partner I'm here to make sure you get the job done is all. Fine just stay out of my way . three days later kage bushin no jutsu shouted fox five clones ran at the missing ninja but he was to quick give it up kid you can't bet me that's what you think just than fox's tanto when right through the missing ninja's head. Snake than said you do some great work look at all that blood on the ground. Lets just get back to the village.

A few day's later mission complete hokage sama good now go home and rest you have a very important mission tomorrow fox's. snake how did he do on his mission tsunade asked. it when well clean kill so when are you going to tell me who fox's really is anko said and asked. I'll let him say when he's ready. Ok well I have to go. Where are you going I have a date to night. With who anko? With naruto so see you later lady tsunade . what the hell just happened tsunade said. it well it looks like anko has a date with naruto kakashi said.

**I hope you all like it it's my first fanfic all reviews will help make this story better **

**And big thank you to chaosemeralds for the help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anko was waiting for Naruto he said he would be here at seven tonight. Just as it was turning seven as naruto showed up." Sorry am I late Naruto asked" no Anko replied. " Good I have to tell you something import after dinner tonight" Naruto said. " what is it" Nnko asked him. "can't tell you until after dinner Naruto replied" fine Anko said to him.

Thirty mints later the couple came to a restaurant called the falling leaf. " Table for two please" Naruto said. As the two were eating Naruto looked at Anko and said " I remember when I first fall for you we were back in wave country". Yup I remember it Anko said.

-flashback-

Look Naruto is back some random villager said. "Hey kids how you ben" Naruto said to the small group of kids. all of kids said at the same time great than they asked what are you doing here any ways Naruto. "Well me and Anko have to drop of the note to your big chees". Two horrors later at the city hall " hey old drunk are you there" Naruto said loudly. "no answer may be his at home" Anko said. As the Naruto and Anko were walking the ran right in to Tsunami. "oh sorry I didn't see you the" she couldn't finish what she was saying "Naruto is that really you?" "do I know you lady" Naruto asked? " It's me Tsunami" Tsunami replied. " s sorry I didn't know it was you" Naruto replied. "hey where's the old drunk at" Naruto asked. " I don't know where my dad is at this time" Tsunami said. "Ok thanks Tsunami" Naruto said. " Naruto did you here that" Anko asked " yes and I don't like it" Naruto replied. just than 12 mist ninja came into sight. "look at this boys we have to konoha ninja" said the leader of the 12 mist ninja. " come with us and we won't kill you both right now an way" said another ninja. "how about no shit head" replied Anko. " Anko-chan I was hoping not to get in to a fight" naruto said then realized he just said Anko-chan then turned red. Anko also heard this and turned red and thought so he does like me. The fight was over ten mints later " well lets go see the old drunk he might be back by now" Naruto said " Ok Naruto-kun" Anko said turning red. They returned back to konoha 1 week later.

-end of flashback-

"that was the first time we kind of said we liked each other" Anko said "Anko there is more I can remove that mark on your neck" Naruto said to Anko looking at her and sounding the most serious he had in all his life. Anko knew he was not liying to her all she could do was cry and finely told him that she loved him. Naruto told her back that he loved her to. " Lets go back to my home so we can get that mark off of you" Naruto told her.

Naruto's House

Anko-chan are you ready Naruto asked. "yes I am" replied Anko " ok lets get this started than" Naruto said. He than molded chakr into his teeth and bit down Anko yelled out in pain than past out but the seal was gone for good. Naruto picket up Anko and laid her on his bed than whet and got his anbu gear on and left the house it was time to get to work. This is going to be along night. While on his way to the anbu hq he past out

-mind scape-

Hey Kyuubi Naruto said. "hey kit you need remember kit to tell her how you got ready of that dame seal on her" kyuubi said " I won't forget to tell her and what did you need you only pull me in to my mind scape when its really important" Naruto said " yes naruto I am finely going to tell you my name and I wanted to tell person" Kyuubi said "my name is Kurama but you can call me Kurama-chan" "what you're a girl" Naruto said " yup I am a woman and I also love you Naruto-kun. Kurama said.


End file.
